When Someone Needs a Makeover, I Simply Have To Take Over!
by OnyxEmerald
Summary: Glinda decides that Elphie needs to put the books and assignments away, and takes matters into her own hands.


**When Someone Needs a Makeover, I Simply Have To Take Over!**

The two roomies returned to their dorm room after dancing for most of the night at the Ozdust ballroom. It was late, but neither of them were really tired.

"Elphie, now that we are best friends," Glinda said about to tell Elphaba her plan but was cut off by her friend. The two of them didn't exactly start off on good terms. Now, no one could tell that they had ever hated each other.

"Elphie?" Elphaba asked her friend. Glinda laughed at this.

"Elphie, short for Elphaba." Glinda responded as she rolled her eyes at her green friend. "It's a nickname, silly." Glinda said as she jerked the textbook Elphaba was reading right out of her hands. She then threw the book across the room.

"Hey! I was trying to get next week's assignments completed!" Elphaba shouted in protest.

"You are already done with this week's assignments for every class that you are in. Elphie, you need to learn how to have some fun for once!" Glinda said fussing her friend for focusing too much on homework and studies.

"But I have to…" Elphaba was trying to protest, but the petite blonde cut her off.

"Elphie, there will be no if, ands, or buts. We are going to have fun tonight and that's that!" Glinda said. "Look on the bright side, you are way ahead with all of you assignments. Me on the other hand, that's a different story. I haven't even started on the assignments that were due yesterday." Glinda said with a laugh.

"Glinda, you might actually want to start paying attention in class and actually doing your assignments." Elphaba said with a chuckle. "They may start to realize that I did them for you." Elphaba said with a sigh.

"They haven't noticed yet." Glinda said proudly. Her best friend just shook her head.

"When it comes around to the first exam it will be obvious." Elphaba said. Glinda looked at her green friend with a frown.

"I'm not this dumb blond that everyone thinks I am." Glinda protested. "I'm smarter than what people take me for." She said as she walked over to the bathroom counter and started getting her makeup out.

"Glinda, I know you aren't dumb." Elphaba said giving her friend a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "You're…you're just…well let's put it this way, you are you! That's what I love about you. You are that fun person that puts a smile on everyone's face when they need it." Elphaba said with a laugh.

"I think I put a smile on everyone's face last class." Elphaba said remembering the events from the previous day.

"Oh that…" Glinda said with a chuckle. "Well, that teacher is so boring. I had to make the class interesting somehow." Glinda said defending herself. "What was that professors name again? He's so boring…What was his name again?" Glinda asked.

"I don't know." Elphaba replied.

"Even you don't remember his name. Now that's proof he's boring!" Glinda said rather loudly. "Elphaba Thropp not remember a professor's name." Glinda went on as she walked over to the bathroom counter to grab something. She then returned with her collection of nail polishes. Elphie notices this and speaks up.

"What is all of this?" The green girl protested. Glinda couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Elphie, this would be nail polish. You paint your nails different colors with it." Glinda replied.

"I knew that much, I'm not stupid, but why do you have it all out." Elphaba answered.

"Do you remember when I threw your book across the room and mentioned something about actually having fun tonight?" Glinda asked with a big grin across her face. "I thought I could paint your nails and make them all pretty, don't worry I have more than just pink." Glinda said with a smile holding up a few bottles of nail polishes."

"You aren't serious are you?" Elphaba asked not believing what she was suggesting to do.

"I am being serious. Your nails need some color!" Glinda said as she held out some bottles for Elphie to pick a color. Elphaba reluctantly grabbed the bottle of black nail polish out of Glinda's hand knowing that she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Black looks like a good color that won't clash with my skin." Elphaba said with a laugh. She thought that maybe this wouldn't be as bad as she thought.

"Good choice!" Glinda said as she snatched the bottle from her best friend and started painting her nails. After the second coat of polish dried, Elphaba looked at her nails and smiled.

"That was actually kind of fun!" Elphaba said happily.

"Now was that so bad?" Glinda asked with a laugh. Elphaba nodded and pretended that it was a miserable experience. "You are so lying, you totally enjoyed this!" Glinda said as she playfully slapped her friend on the shoulder.

"I must say this is new to me, and I wouldn't mind doing this again." Elphaba admitted.

"Did I hear correctly? Elphaba Thropp, actually likes having fun and getting her nails done?" Glinda shouted. "Let's see, what shall we do next." Glinda said thinking out loud. "Ooh! How about I style your hair. You've got such pretty hair, how about I style it to show you how you can emphasize that." Glinda said cheerfully. Elphaba shook her head.

"Why not? Didn't you enjoy getting your nails painted? Styling hair can be just as fun." Glinda said with a frown.

"It's not that I don't want to, but it's already tomorrow." Elphaba said with a laugh. "Must I remind you we have class in a few hours or so." Elphaba explained bring this to her friend's attention.

"Oh…" This was all Glinda could manage to say.

"How about we get some sleep." Elphaba said as she got into her bed and turned out her lamp. Glinda did the same thing.

"Elphie, can we go shopping after I style your hair tomorrow? I have got a lot of fun things planned." Glinda said with a yawn.

"Yes," Elphaba said pausing to yawn. "but can we go to sleep now. One of us needs to be able to stay awake in class." Elphaba said with a weak laugh, the tiredness getting the better of her.

"Yeah…." Glinda mumbled tiredly.

"Good night Glinda." Elphaba said. The only response she got was very faint snoring coming from the other side of the room. This made Elphaba laugh as she rolled over and went to sleep herself.


End file.
